unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Wellston Private High School
Wellston Private High School, better known as Wellston High or simply Wellston, is one of the most prestigious and competitive schools in the country, in terms of both academics and Turf Wars. It is the main setting of unORDINARY. It is unclear if Uru-chan was inspired by the real-world Wellston Public High School in Wellston, Ohio. Description Wellston High appears to be made up of several blocks. The classroom blocks are multi-storied buildings made of many classrooms connected by halls lined with lockers and windows. Some of the known blocks include Wallik Hall, Chapter 3 Whesley Hall, and Manner Hall.Chapter 124 There are also the dormitories, which are separate from the main school building. They are separated into 'girls and' boys dormitories. It is not known if there are any co-ed dormitories. Those with similar power levels usually share the same dorm. The Wellston cafeteria is also a prominent location within the school. It is famed for the rare and delicious Triple Chocolate Cake served once a month, which has become the subject of many disputes and conflicts. The school library is a popular place for students to study, research or simply use the computers. The library is lined with shelves containing every kind of book, tables for students to sit at, and computers for student usage. Looking after it is the formidable school librarian. Wellston High School is presumably near Kovoro Mall, since many of the students go there on outings over the weekend. Students Aside from being academically gifted, the students of Wellston High also tend to have powerful abilities and/or good grades. Powerless students (called "cripples") and low-tiers are relentlessly mocked and bullied. Most students live on-campus in the school dormitories. John was the only known student to live off-campus, until he had to eventually move in with Blyke by the schools orders. Faculty The staff of Wellston High is comprised of many powerful high-tiers and elite-tiers, as they are shown to be able to intimidate the already powerful students. Policy on Abilities Wellston has a very unique policy regarding the usage of abilities, likely due in part to its high concentration of elite-tiers, high-tiers, and god-tiers. Students are allowed to freely use their abilities on school grounds, as the damage is easily repairable, unlike in most places.Chapter 51 As a result, fights are very common. This is both positive and negative. Students may use this rule to develop their abilities and grow stronger, however, they can also take advantage of it to use it as an excuse to take part in bullying other students. Uniform Ch20 04.png|Seraphina in the girl's school uniform. John in Wellston uniform.png|John in the boy's school uniform. Like many private high schools, Wellston has its own uniform. Typically, uniforms consist of a white button-up shirt, a dark navy blue tie, a grey vest worn over the shirt, and a teal jacket. Girls often tie their ties into bows while guys tie their ties into traditional neck-ties and wear their ties under their vest. Girls generally wear dark blue miniskirt and black thigh-high socks while guys wear long black pants. How the uniforms are worn often varies from student-to-student. A vast majority of students choose to omit wearing their vests; John and Elaine are two of the few students in the entire school who still choose to wear their vests.Bonus Episode Turf Wars As well as being one of the toughest schools to get into in the country, Wellston is also reputed for never having lost a match of Turf Wars.Chapter 16 Roster * Ace: Seraphina (Former) * King: John (previously Arlo) * Queen: Remi (previously Seraphina) * Jack: Arlo (previously Blyke) * Healer: Elaine References Navigation NOTE: In Wellston's Top 10, it is heavily implied that John is Number 2. Zeke is Number 8, Cecile is 5, and an unknown student is Number 9. Holden is Number 10. Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Turf Wars